Claire
For information on Witch Claire, go here. Claire '''is a Water unit, who made her debut as an NPC in Gacha World, with the role of the Arena Manager. She then became a 6-Star unit (Grandmaster Claire) in the Awakening Update, and later on appeared in the Neon Lunatics case of Anime Gacha, Anime Fidget Spinner, Gacha Resort, and Gacha League. She was created by '''Luni. In Gacha World, her special attack is "Champion Execution" in which Claire leaps into the air and then sword-strikes and shield bashes all enemies, doing Water damage. Her leadership skill is "Grandmaster Shield" which decreases all damage taken by 40%. In Gacha League, her special attack is "Great Shield" which raises Physical and Magic Defense by 30% for 1 turn. Her leadership skill is "Good Defense" which raises Physical and Magic Defense by 10%. Story Grandmaster Claire's lore in Gacha World, written by '''Kentkei':'' "Claire was born in a country prosperous and rich, known for its entertainment through the art of combat. The country was governed by feudalism, full of chivalrous knights and gladiators. Tough the culture was pretty much more explicit than it was expected to be - men were pit against men and other beasts to entertain people as warriors of the land. Claire, a female who is supposed to sit still in the sidelines, instead chose to work on the path of the gladiators as she admired them instead of fearing them. The passion for combat drove Claire to train hard and be strong - in which the potential in her was now seen, strength being mysteriously stronger than most men training to be a warrior. She was pit in a fight of a beast to have her prove the potential in her being true. With sword and shield in hand, there was no better defense other than focusing on the defensive tactics and actually also using a shield for offensive purposes. Taking down the beast was hard-fought, but she was highly recognized upon her victory at such a young age, where a decade later she would be titled the "Grandmaster". Grandmaster Claire was then summoned to another world in a time where the country is quiet. By a mysterious force, she was granted to power of water energy, allowing her to imbue her abilities with the aquatic energy bestowed to her. But at a certain point in time her power was repressed temporarily; making her the manager in a place where the Gacha Summoner would fight other people - the Arena." Claire's lore in Gacha League "Claire was born in a country prosperous and rich, known for its entertainment through the art of combat. Men were pitted against men and other beasts to entertain people as warriors of the land. Instead of sitting on the sidelines, Claire chose to work to become a gladiator as she admired them instead of fearing them." Quotes "No one will surpass my defense!" - Grandmaster Claire's skill quote in Gacha World "Raise your shield high!" Claire in Gacha League Additional Images Clairegwarena.png|Claire's Arena Master sprite in Gacha World Claireag.jpg|Grandmaster Claire as she appears in Anime Gacah Claireafs.jpg|Grandmaster Claire's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Clairegr.jpg|Claire in Gacha Resort Claire-gl.png|Claire in Gacha League Claire-A.png|Paladin Claire (awakened form) in Gacha League Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters